1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable display assembly adapted to be easily transported and assembled to provide a sturdy wall structure of any desired size and configuration for displaying a variety of items thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In trade shows, such as boat shows, clothing shows, appliance shows and the like, it is generally required that a manufacturer or business who is presenting goods or services in the show have a display booth constructed within a certain allotted space. Usually, the manufacturer will contract a display company, which may have some connection with the convention hall in which the show is being held, to construct a display structure within a rented space of approximately 100 to 200 square feet. The display structure usually consists of at least a back wall and sometimes side walls, wherein a display facing or backdrop is hung or tacked thereto. The manufacturer may then display his goods on the wall or simply hang pictures or photographs thereon, illustrating the various products being offered for sale by the manufacturer in the trade show.
Due to the considerable expense involved in having a display stand constructed, and as a result of the frequency of trade shows, seminars and like events, many manufacturers and businesses have custom display units constructed so that they may take their display stands from one trade show to another. Presently, there are a number of pop-up type assemblies, such as those disclosed in the patents to Kemeny, U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,895, and Zeigler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,663, which is available for sale to businesses. These type of display assemblies are generally constructed of a fiberglass mesh material with telescopic rods which form a somewhat semicircular wall onto which the display facing is hung. These assemblies, which are designed to be very lightweight, are not adapted for hanging relatively heavy products such as computers, camera equipment, and the like thereon. Further, their size and shape is fixed such that if a manufacturer rents a larger or smaller space in a different trade show or other event, it is not possible to change the overall size or configuration of the display assembly to meet the needs of the particular occasion.
Accordingly, there is a need in the display assembly art for a lightweight, yet sturdy display assembly which is adapted to be easily and quickly assembled and disassembled for transport while also being strong enough to display relatively heavy articles of display thereon. There is a further need in the present art for a portable display assembly which is adapted to be easily assembled to form a display wall of virtually any desired size, shape or configuration.
Applicant's invention is directed to a substantially lightweight frame structure which, while it does not pop-up into place like many other designs, may be fully assembled in substantially the same time needed for the elaborate tightening and securing procedures required by the pop-up assemblies. Applicant's invention utilizes spaced apart vertical frame units which are interconnected to form a display structure of varying lengths and varying configurations. The resulting display wall structure of the applicant's invention is sturdy enough to support heavier items such as computers, televisions, camera equipment, clothing, and the like, may be displayed on the portable display assembly, something which is not possible with the other portable display devices in the related art.